


Comfort

by queen_scribbles



Series: Astrid Hawke Canon [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Astrid Hawke visits Sebastian for a much-needed chance to vent.





	Comfort

 

"I need to talk to you."  
  
Sebastian glanced up, and one look at the storm clouds brewing in Astrid's eyes had him setting aside the candles he'd been trimming and brushing his hands off as he got to his feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mother. I love her, but I _really_ don't understand her priorities sometimes." Astrid raked her hands through her hair in frustration, completing the destruction of her already-loose ponytail, and paused for a moment to fix it.

"I'm sensing a story there..." Sebastian murmured, one hand resting on her elbow to guide her away from the suddenly _definitely_ - _ **not**_ -eavesdropping Chantry sisters nearby. "And that that's what you want tae talk about?"  
  
She nodded. "I need to vent. And you're the best choice for listening ear, far as I'm concerned. But if you're busy I can go bother Fenris or 'Bela instead-"  
  
"You're not a bother, Hawke," he assured her. _Never, ever a bother._  
  
Reproachful green eyes slanted toward him. "How many times...?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly and bobbed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, _**Astrid**_. You're never a bother. Now, what was it you wished tae talk about?"  
  
"Right, well, you know how I spent this morning."  
  
"Playin' mediator b'tween Fenris an' Anders, aye. Seemed tae be dealin' with a powerful headache by the time we parted ways."  
  
"I was," Astrid confirmed dryly as they stepped into the relative privacy of the Chantry garden. "And then I returned home to Mother, incensed and on the warpath because in my haste to eradicate slavers I apparently forgot she had accepted an invitation to tea with the De Launcets."  
  
"Ah." Sebastian bit back a smile. "Such a shame..."  
  
"Roughly my feeling on the matter. Fifi de Launcet can induce a headache even faster than Fenris and Anders' bickering. I can't say I'm sorry I forgot." She sighed, taking a seat on one of the scattered and secluded benches. "But then between my bad mood and hers, things... _escalated_. I was venting hurt that she's never completely forgiven me for Bethany dying and Carver being gone, and she was haranguing me for always being busy and _never_ having time for social appointments and do I _know_ how hard she's been trying to find me a husband?" She paused for breath, cheeks shading pink under her freckles. "That one... she may have a bit of a point. I have made it far from easy, but it's because I'm not interested in any of the suitors she likes. No, I have to make things _difficult_ and want what I can't have."  
  
The implication of her words hung heavy between them for several heartbeats, Sebastian silent simply because he couldn't think how to respond. _And who says you can't?_  
  
Astrid hurried on, burying her brief slip beneath the rest of the story. "It's bad enough when we fight to begin with, but she just kept _pushing_ and... and I wound up telling her I was perfectly happy with my life and I wished she would leave me alone and let me live it before storming out of the house." She buried her face in her hands. "She was planning to visit Gamlen today. I'm sure she's complaining about her horrible daughter who simply won't _cooperate_ and doesn't understand that she wants what's best for me and it would be so much better if Bethany were alive--"  
  
"I'm fairly certain she's no' sayin' that," Sebastian cut her off, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She loves you, and knows you love her. A family is no more perfect than the individuals who form it. No matter what you said, I'm sure she knows."  
  
"I've never... blown up at her like that before," Astrid mumbled, face still in her hands. "I've always managed to keep myself at least mostly in check, not say anything that would hurt her. I know whenever the twins come up it's just venting, she doesn't truly blame me. But sometimes..."  
  
"Sometimes it's easy to forget?" Sebastian finished for her. "H- Astrid, one of Elthina's earliest lessons that actually stuck inside m' thick skull is that it's alright tae feel things, even hurt or resentment. It's what you _do_ about it that's important. If you feel you've wronged your mother, by all means, set it right. But allow yourself to acknowledge when things she says hurt _you_. Your feelin's matter, too."  
  
She gave vent to a small, self-deprecating laugh. "What, little old me?"  
  
"Yes, little old you." He moved his hand from her shoulder to cover her hand, a familiar gesture of comfort that seemed to carry unexpected weight. "You are important, Astrid. I know it's easy to forget with th' weight a' the world on your shoulders, but don't."  
  
"If I do, I suspect you'll remind me in short order," she said with a smile as she turned on the bench to give him a hug. "Thank you for listening. And for trying not to take sides. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime," he promised, returning the hug and briefly squeezing tighter before he released her. "I'm available whenever you need me, and whatever you need me for."  
  
"Thank you." Astrid offered one last grateful smile before she stood and left the chantry, her stride significantly lighter than it had been coming in.  
  
>*<>*<>*<  
  
She returned much sooner than he would have expected--no more than an hour after their conversation. This time, she was dressed for war; her robes obviously pulled on in haste, staff clutched in a white-knuckle grip, eyes bright with desperate, furious panic. "Sebastian, I need your help again. And not for a counseling session this time."  
  
He took one look at her, absorbed the nervous--almost frantic--energy flowing off her, and nodded. "Of course. What's wrong?"  
  
"Mother never made it to Gamlen's." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for _this_ being Astrid's intro, but I'm posting her fics over here chronologically, rather than the order I wrote them, so you get to meet her on one of the worst days of her life. :D


End file.
